The Sisters
by Moona15
Summary: Twin sisters cursed to live away from one another. They finally met and they learn about them and their past. Follow them on their journey


The Sisters by

Alonda Perkins,

Kysee Weatherford,

Katelyn Moyers

Chapter 1

They were of the same womb, of the same mother and father, the same genes. But by birth and history their powers would soon make them natural enemies, like a cat and dog or a vampire and werewolf. Their powers are fire and ice. To be sisters their parents were very shocked. They would soon battle one another to see who the best is but first they have to past four very important tasks, Meeting, Learning their unique powers, Love, and Betrayal.

As their parents found out their fate, they ran away leaving the twins at an orphanage to have someone care for them. Life went on and they both were separated to two lovely families that didn't know their adopted child had a twin and neither did they. The oldest by one minute and twenty- nine seconds was named Moona, she was given this name because her eyes looked like a red half moon she would also soon learn that she had the power of fire. She was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Owen.

A few blocks down were Mr. and Mrs. David who had adopted Luna, she was given this name because her eyes look like an ocean inside and she would also learn she had the power of ice. Between them was a girl by the name of Alikira, was their best friend and soon to be enemy.

One day Alikira and Luna were playing in Alikira's backyard and she asked Luna if she wanted to met her other next door neighbor,

Luna said with a smile "Yes I would love to."

"She looks a lot like you, you know." Alikira said as she signaled Moona to come over here.

As Alikira said Moona did look like her only difference was that she had black hair with a dark red strake and Luna had black hair with blue whitish strakes.

"Wow you look-"Moona tried to say

"Like me!" Luna interrupted her

"See I told you, Alikira said. I think you two could be twins."

"But my last name is Owen" Moona said shyly.

"And mine is David" Luna agreed.

"Who cares what your last names are, you guys could have been adopted!"

"That is possible." Moona said

"When were you born at what year and at what time were you born?"Luna asked questioning her knowledge.

"At 11:40 pm on June 29 1997." She answered smartly.

"That is my birthday too only I was born at 11:41 and 29 seconds." Luna said.

"HELLO! Isn't offence you two are sister you were born the same day just a minute and twenty nine seconds apart!?" Alikira said almost yelling.

"I have a sister." Moona said still trying to think that this was so unreal to her.

"I HAVE A SISTER!" Luna yelled as loud as she could.

"Please don't yell that makes my ears ring and gives me a horrible headache."Moona said.

"Sorry." Luna and Alikira said at the same time. Then they all laughed.

Moona then asked "Luna, Do you really think it could be possible if we are sisters."

Luna shrugged.

In the distance, Moona was being called by her mom that it was time to for dinner.

"I have to go maybe I can ask my parents if they might know something." Moona walked away saying to her friends.

"Maybe you will I hope I can too." Luna said as she walked towards her house.

"I hope you two find out your true nature."Alikira laughed evilly, for she already knew that she would soon meet their end.

At Moona's house she asked her parents about her life, and her birth.

"I think it is time to tell her." Her mom told her dad

"Tell me what?"She looked at her parents

"You were adopted, and the only thing we know is that your parents dropped you off at the age of two at the orphanage." Her mother explained.

"Wow, I also wanted to know if I had a twin." Moona asked

"I don't know. You were alone we found you and the lady said that you weren't a twin, Why do you ask?" Her mom asked.

"My friend, Alikira has another neighbor who name is Luna and she looks just like me! There are just two things different, she has blue strakes in her hair and I am a minute and twenty-nine second older." Moona explained.

"That is weird; her mom said I don't know why they didn't tell us you had a twin. From what you are telling me she sounds like your actual twin who is only other family that you will know if you ever find. I hope to meet her soon."

Then the doorbell rang and Moona opened it. It was Luna.

"Mom this is Luna the girl I was talking about." Moona said.

"Wow, she does look like you Moona." Her mom said.

"Luna this is my mom, Luanna Owen and my dad is Jason Owen." Moona intrude her parents.

"Wow, it is nice to meet you, Moona talks about you two lots more than I will ever about my adopted family." Luna replied rolling her eyes.

"Since Luna was adopted the David's have not really been all that great, Moona explained. Her mom was remarried and Luna has five older adopted siblings all whom are boys all but the oldest Lieana, who is married and has three children. Her older brothers are all but one married; the one who isn't, is 18 years of age and engaged to be. Her stepfather is fire chef of the town and name is Dorel her mom's second husband and her mom is Lucy. It is hard to explain her story but that is the truth"

Luna just nodded in agreement.

"It must be horrible having to go back and forth to parents' during holidays and birthdays." Luanna said.

"It is. I hate it. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time to see what happen between my adopted parents. Now that I know I have a twin and our real parents are out there somewhere. I also want to find I want to why they left." Luna said.

"We will soon find out why but first we have time too much to catching up to do. Moona said to Luna then she turns to her mom and asked "Can Luna stay night please!?"

"Well she is your sister so she can be here as long as she wants." Her mom said.

"Thank you Mrs. .O-

"Call me Mom please I would love you to." Luanna said

A few months later they found out, they had necklaces given to them as babies that had a little supply of magic and their wings if they need them. But they did not know that once the necklaces connected they were unbreakable and unstoppable. When they get angry their eyes turn colors and so do their necklaces, Moona's eyes turn fire red along with her necklace. Luna's eyes were sapphire ice blue along with her necklace.

Alikira was one of their loyal friends until she had the power of reading people's thoughts and she read their thought had become evil because of it. She read too far into their minds to where Luna and Moona's powers had frozen her heart into glass containment without it she has wanted to get revenge. Luna and Mona tried to explain to Alikira but she didn't listen. Even since she did this they have been sworn enemies. They found a way to hide without anyone knowing who they were.

But what they didn't know was that one of their best friends Kysee was Alikira and their other friend, her friend James, was her sidekick Javironal if needed she could help defeat the sisters, Javironal had a sidekick as while his name was John. They needed to have some reason to disappear for a hundred years. They were falling in her trip first befriend them then destroy them. She wanted revenge so much to where she almost killing Jaden, Moona's boy friend. She laugh at them and told them there was more to come if they didn't restore her soul and ease her mind from all that she know of them.

Chapter 2

Luna and Moona needed help but couldn't get help. If they even tried they would reveal their secret. They couldn't risk it. They need help from their mom and dad but they didn't know how to find them. Also they didn't know who they were. They wanted to know more. Alikira was standing near and she just started to laugh. Luna jumped up off the chair she was in. Moona could feel the body heat of Alikira. Moona then threw a fireball to Luna. Luna then turned to ice and entraps the flaming orb in a glass prison. Alikira was not happy somehow she was able to take their powers and used it against them.

She laughed evilly with the comment, "They are my slaves met your worst enemies yourselves! You will never find me until they are destroyed and by that you have to find yourselves!" As she disappear in the shadow.

Luna tried her hardest to get rid of them but it was no use.

Moona said sadly "Luna it is no use they will not die they might ask while kill you if you don't stop."

Luna said with light ice blue eyes "I know that but she can't get away with this! And we can't give up."

Moona said "I know that Luna but we need to know more of ourselves before we find her again."Moona thought back to her childhood and the world was so much simpler .Her memories almost unbidden, back to her

Alikira and the sisters were sitting in front of Alikira's apartment's complex. Alikira and Moona began to chase a stray dog through an alleyway. Moona fell and scraped her knee, Alikira help her back to her house. Luna and their old friend clean the wound and then put a band-aid with hello kitty printed all over it on the wound. Sitting down eating vanilla ice cream, laughing all together, complaining about homework.

"That how it should be" said Moona as she lowered her head and cried. Luna knew her thoughts were so true that she hated how Moona was right she only wished there was a way to change Alikira's ways and have them all friends again.

Everywhere the girls looked they found troubled past for their parents. The only happy and good thing was that they were college sweethearts and both graduated at U of A and became teachers. The thing was where are they now? Are they right at the tip of the girl's hand? Could they be one of the girl's teachers?

"That is it!" Luna whispered loudly, Your Foster family, Jason and Luanna Owen; they went to the U of A!"

"I can't wait to tell them, they will freak." Luna said excitedly to her sister as they left the library.

"We can't do that Luna they won't listen at first remember we were together only to learn about who we are and how to use our powers and how they will help us. You have to understand that Luna. We can't just walk up to them and say oh by the way we are your daughters." Moona said calmly

Chapter 3

Luna still didn't understand why they couldn't talk to them she hated being in a foster family that didn't care for her. Moona hated the foster family as well but they couldn't tell their parents not yet anyway .She hopes that one day they be a family again until the girls turn 18 in four years but didn't matter now, they need rest and had school in the morning with their parents. They were happy and sad that night.

That morning Luna finally persuaded Moona to talk to their dad and mom. So Moona and Luna went to talk to Mr. Owen first thing that morning.

"Hello, Dad. Moona said can we talk to you and mom about something?"

"Sure thing hon." Luanna said with a smile.

"What is Moona?" Jason asked.

"I want to know why you didn't adopt Luna as well and why you lied about me not knowing about my twin sister." Moona said with fire red eyes.

"We had a psychic come tell us your guys future, Luanna started to explain, when she told us that you guys had to separated and learn on your own who you were. Also we also learn that one of you would be the one consumed with evilness we assumed it would have been Luna because she looked too kind to have not be the one with the evil inside, but when you guys met we realized it wasn't Luna. I t was you Moona, you will someday be consumed by an evil force of darkness and will try and take your sister's life." Luanna and Jason said looked with a worried look at Moona's dark black eyes.

"So you left her when she could have been yours and I could have been left at the orphanage and never met you guys and never would take my sister's life!" Moona's eyes still black with heated tears flowing down her checks. Running to her room and slamming her door.

Meanwhile,

"Moona could help us! This is perfect to get my revenge on the girls have them turn on one another!" Alikira laughed evilly.

Back at Moona's house

"We need to wait till she calms down a little."Luna said.

"We should have told them sooner." Jason said with a sigh

"You think!" Luna said with a grim look.

Moona comes downstairs with her eyes a dark red; she was still cross with her parents.

"We should have said something sooner to you. Luanna said with an apologized look, we are truly sorry."

Then Moona look at her mother and a flashback came to her almost too quickly,

It was when her and Luna were born she looked into her mother's eyes. She saw a bluish red color to match both colors of their eyes. Her mother looked like they did now young and beautiful. But now Moona know that she wasn't looking at her mother as the flashback faded away...

Chapter 4

Moona looked into the eyes of the woman who was not her mother.

"You aren't our mother I know it. Our mother has bluish red eyes. That is how we got our eyes to change colors." Moona glares at the woman.

"So you see now, well took you long enough, as we speak your real parents have be kidnapped and so has Luna." Alikira smiled evilly

Moona turned to see that her sister was gone.

"TELL ME NOW WHERE THEY ARE! OR I WILL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!" Moona shouts as her eyes turned little red to let Alikira she was annoyed. Fire raged from inside her.

"Like your little threat will hurt my feelings Moona your comebacks were always weak as weak as you are. "

Moona stared at Alikira. The she said a spell to choke Alikira with her mind. Alikira asked as she choked to get her to stop she will tell her anything. Moona stop. Then Alikira turned on her.

"I told you, you are weak and can't fight me. Without your sister you can't do anything to control your dark magic in you!" She laughed evilly.

Moona growled and threw a fireball at her. Alikira was burning.

"No one calls me weak when I am not I will just let my family kill you together."

Alikira smiled and orb the power that Moona had and Moona was lifeless and mortal without her power. Then the necklace in her pocket started to glow. Alikira then laughed at the site of Moona and her powers leaving her body. Her powers may have left her but Moona didn't give up because the necklace needs a strong and willing body. She then stood up and hit Alikira in the knee. "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE, YOU JERK!"

Alikira eyes widen when she saw Moona eyes turn black!

Moona snarled at Alikira. She knew that Moona was outraged. Moona was ready to explode with anger. Alikira, on the other hand, was so evil to where she didn't care that Moona was angry.

Alikira laughed because she didn't know that without Luna or a friend near, Moona can get to the point where she would be able to kill someone. Moona now knew this dark side of her, she knew how dangerous it was to anyone around her, she didn't want to kill her best friend so she simple just disappear for a moment to see her future and she know it wasn't pretty. Her flashbacks were always true and she couldn't run from them. There was one where she almost kills Luna. She regretted it. She hates using her dark side even on Alikira even if the girl hates her.

Alikira then reminded her that she had her family.

"I can't. If I do I know what is ahead." Moona hung her head.

"I know you were weak, you couldn't save a fly." Alikira laughed.

"I can but if I do... I will kill someone that I DON'T want to kill."

Moona did end up going with Alikira. She saves her family.

Then her dark side took over her, and she killed her sister without knowing it. When she realized it, she disappears after she tried to heal her. Luna awoke after Moona left.

After Moona had disappeared Luna had a Search team look for her. In her search team were almost all of their friends. Luna then looked at Zeya, John, Javironal , Haleigh , Brittany and Alikira. She knew even though they had fought in the past, they were friends at a point in their lives. Luna then walked to the group of enemies.  
"Will you help me find my sister? I have lost her once I don't want to lose her again." Luna asked offering a handshake.

"Ha! Do you think that we would help you? Luna, you were always been the weakest in your family. We will find Moona and we will turn her against you. You will pay for the price for what you did to me!" Alikira said with an evil grin.

Zeya and John then went to stand next to Luna but Alikira bark orders at them tell them not to if they do they will die. Luna then orbed out to find her sister. Then Alikira shape-shifted into Luna and made the others turn into friends that were part of the search group.  
''Luna and the search party' found Moona.  
"Go away I don't want anything to happen to you guys again!" She said looking at the wall not turning and seeing that it wasn't her sister and friends but Alikira and her gang of sidekicks.  
"Oh that all we needed to know!"Alikira smiled then did a spell that made Moona forget who she was and her sister then turned to a slave of Alikira's. Moona now had to listen to everything Alikira told her. Now she used her fake disguised name Alicia because she couldn't use her power against Alikira and she had to hate her sister all over again.

"Now Alicia fetch me a bath." Alikira commanded.

"Yes Mistress." She replied as she left the room walking towards the bathroom.

"That is a good girl." Alikira laughed.

When the bath was ready for her mistress, Alicia went and got the towel and her clothes and put them on the marble sink counter. Then came to the living room

"Mistress your bath is ready and your clothes are on the counter." Alicia said kindly.

Alikira then got up and went into to bathe. When she was out she shouted at Alicia to start cooking her dinner. She did so. She cooked a salmon with a salad and for dessert a peach cobbler. Then she put their meal on four plates and went up to her room. She know since she was the servant then she would eat after her mistress did and then she cleaned up the mess. She read a book until six when Alikira had told her it was okay for her to come down and clean up. It seemed like years of practice for something that Alicia didn't know about. She just wanted to know why she was there. Alikira ended up teaching Alicia without telling her that she did, taught Alicia what she would teach Zeya and John. Even if she knew that Moona would get her power and she would be defeated. Unless Moona said she wasn't Moona and she was Alicia the spell would break. But if Alikira convict Alicia to stay away from Luna then the sisters will be separated forever.

"Yes that is what I will do," she said to herself and she said out loud; "Alicia, will you came here?" Alikira said

"Yes mistress Alikira." Alicia said

"Alicia dear you are going to take James place as my Right hand woman." Alikira said

James was surprised "Wait, What! Why?"

Alikira smiled "You were asking for and Alicia will be a better one at that."

James then said "Luna was right I should have never trusted any of you, Alicia I hope soon you will too or should I call you Moona."

Alicia gave him a dirty look and told him "YOU TRATOR! I HATE THAT NAME BECAUSE IT ISN'T MINE! Beside John wouldn't betray his cousin like you would."

"That is my sweetheart "Alikira smiled

John then comes in the room; James asks him if he would betray his cousin. "Of course not why did you ask something so stupid." John said with a confessed look.

Alicia then explains the whole thing.

James again started to yelling at Alicia tell her it was her fault.  
Alicia got tired of the stupid remarks she was getting. So her dark side came out and turned to James with a dirty look that made him walk to the door. Alicia looked at him with angry and hate inside saying:  
"Don't let the door hide where the good Lord split you."  
Then Zeya left when she finishes without anything to say. John had no words to say either but like he told James he wasn't going to leave and he meant it.  
"We all will be better without them! It is their loss and our gain." Alicia said with a hateful tear running do her check.  
"She is right; it is their loss because now they will be destroyed." John said hugging Alicia given her comfort.  
Then the war between sisters started the beginning of it,  
"Alicia, don't listen to her. She's insane! She's trying to tear us apart! Don't listen to her," cried Alikira.  
"No, you're not Alicia! You're Moona! We're sisters, and _she _is the evil one. She's lying to you! She doesn't care about you, she wants to hurt us! She wants to rule the world," countered Luna.  
"Alicia, you know me, you know that I would never do such a thing! You know that I love you, and I always have, ever since we were little girls. We grew up together; you know my every flaw, and my every weakness. Do you think that I would hurt you?"  
"No, you wouldn't, because you care about me," said Alicia softly.  
"Everything that you _think_ you know about her is a lie, Moona! I'm your sister, and she is the enemy," injected Luna.  
"I'm not Moona, I'm Alicia! And my place is at Alikira's side, as her Chief Apprentice. And nothing you say or do will ever change that fact. Alikira is my friend, not you," yelled Alicia, sealing Alikira's spell, now the only person that could undo the spell was Moona.  
Alikira grinned with triumph. Alicia belonged to her, and would not be leaving her side anytime soon. Luna had lost, and the girl who had once been Moona was now hers.  
"Sweetheart," said Alikira sweetly. "Let's finish this, I want to go home."  
"I agree," said Alicia.  
She raised her hand and a dancing flame appeared. But before the projectile could be launched, Luna ran forward. She reached out...  
... and grabbed Alicia's hand.  
Alicia gasped as a jolt of static electricity ran up her arm.

"Look at me," demanded Luna. "She is not your friend."

_A picture formed in Alicia's mind. It was her and Luna, young and sitting on swings in the park. Alikira was there with them, and they all laughed and spoke with feeling of being carefree._

_Then the picture changed, and suddenly they were in their teen years. Alikira stood a ways away, her back to them._

"_It would seem that we no longer agree on what needs to be done. From now on, we are not friends, and I swear, I will have my revenge for this," Alikira spat venomously._

"_Travis, will be avenged. I promise you this. And I'll do it by hurting you, and in the exact same way you did me."_

_She walked away then. Without saying another word._

"Hush, you are nothing but a LIAR! Lies, all of it," screamed Alicia, jerking her hand away.  
"No, she lies. This was her revenge; she took you and turned you against me. She is not who you think," said Luna.  
"Alicia, you have known me for twelve years, you remember what we said in the apple orchard, don't you," said Alikira.  
Again an image rose in her mind, of her and Alikira in an apple orchard, but this one was not thrust upon her by magic, this was already there.

_The trees were huge, and the leaves were broad and green. Alikira and Alicia sat on a bench, in clearing deep within the orchard. They couldn't have been more than seven years old.  
"You promise," Alikira asked her voice high and squeaky.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I," responded Alicia.  
"I don't know, but mother says that if you don't make promises, then bad things happen."  
"I promise, we'll be best friends forever."  
"And nothing will ever tear us apart," finished Alikira.  
"And nothing will ever tear us apart, right," agreed Alicia, smiling.  
_

"_I remember, and I intend to honor the promise I made you that day," said Alicia._

"_And I you, my friend," replied Alikira. "She took Jason, and she needs to pay for it."_

"_Who is Travis," asked Luna._

"_You really don't remember? Do you? He's the twin brother that I had before you banished him to The Eternal Darkness, before you closed off my heart! Before you tore my family to pieces? That twin brother, O Great Thinker."_

_Tears welled in Alikira's eyes as she spoke of her lost sibling. A distant memory of a boy called Travis lifted in Alicia's mind, of someone nice, and caring._

"_Well, if you weren't the children of a demon, I wouldn't have needed to. But you are so there."_

"Mother was _not _a demon, she was a Shradaki, there's a difference."

"Not much," sneered Luna.

One of the tears escaped and slid down Alikira's face.

"You don't know anything about us. We never did anything to you! You threw the first blow, and we had no choice to retaliate. I wanted to be your friend. I wanted us to get along, but no, you just had to mess it up, like always."

Then Alicia with Alikira left Luna to look at the smoke left behind. Alicia then told Alikira that the spell had been broken. That she was back to Moona because she found the spell that broke it.

"But I am not going to break that promise even in the spell I have realized I was wrong about you. Now I have realized that I didn't know anything about you." Moona said with a sorry look in her eye with a tear running her check.

"There are still things that I have needed to tell you, Moona. You and Luna aren't the only kids that you father had. Moona... I'm the half-sister that you never knew about. Our father didn't ever want us to meet, because he had left my mother for yours. He had found out that she was a Shradaki, and he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. He left us, when my brother and I were four. I never saw him again. That was basically how we met, Moona. I was tracking my dad, and I met you and Luna, his other daughters... I thought we could be friends. " She broke her words as she cried remembering the fun times they had and all the different troubles to her life and theirs.

"I never knew that was the way you felt about us. I hated seeing when you were sad and I know you felt alone. Just do me a favor, know that even though all of the troubles we have been through know that deep down somewhere in your heart I know there is still that fun loving girl I met and began to love like a sister is still in the girl that is mean and troubled . Even if I have to kill you because of my destiny I will do everything in my power to stop myself from doing anything to you and if it comes to it I will kill myself for you. I never wanted to kill anyone so I need your help my father is the only one who can stop me. I need you to tell me if you ever find and track him down." Moona added with a sigh. Hugging her reunited sister

Luna why don't you trust me when I said "She isn't as bad as you think I have had this whole time to realize that .Trust me ,I know" Moona said to herself.

Then Luna returns to get Moona back.

"Luna I told you once if you don't listen to me about Alikira then why should I trust or even talk to you about her. I know she has been mean to you in the past but that doesn't give you any right to treat her so rudely. The past is the past and tomorrow is the future, now get behind it all and give her a chance for once." Moona said with a straight face.

"Look, Why should I trust her did you see wha-"

"I don't care anymore I have looked past all she has done and I know she still has well in her. Now I hope someday you will." Moona interrupted

Alikira was so grateful to see that Moona was stand up for her. Her heart was breaking out of the glass it was put into, She knew that if both sisters started to be friends with her again her good in her heart would melt again the evil inside her.

Luna looked at Moona with anger, she hated being wrong and she knew that her sister was right about Alikira. She just didn't know how to believe it.

"I will stay for a week if she can show me that there is still good in her then I will believe you but only then will I." Luna said in agreement but inside she wasn't comfortable with being with Alikira for a week she felt bad things were going to happen.

A week went by and Luna still didn't trust Alikira anymore then when they were children she know Alikira had been evil ever since. Luna never had the friendship with Alikira did with Moona so she never knew the true Alikira.

"So do you believe me about her?" Moona asked her sister at the end of the day

"NO! She will always be evil and she will never be a friend of mine!" Luna yelled.

"I HAVE HAD IT! Moona screamed opening the door GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU WHERE THE GOOD LORD SPLIT YOU! GOODBYE AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! YOU HAVE TO FIX YOUR LIFE BEFORE YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY SISTER!"

Chapte ew years later

Luna why can't you see the good in her. Moona said angrily to herself. Then she did a spell that only she could do and broke the glass containment that Alikira's heart had been in caged by her sister or her ex sister. She then told Alikira that Luna's name wasn't to be spoken until she sees what she seen in her. Alikira then spoke as if she was still friends with both the girls "I thought you two were sisters."

"We were sisters but ever since Luna was a spoiled brat I have thought that she needs to stop trying to compete with everyone and stop getting upset whenever someone says what they feel and she gets enraged and says how much her life suck and things like that. I got tired of it even in Girl Scout she tries to outdo me in badges and it isn't supposed to be a competition. It just so stupid and she thinks she is only one with a hard life." Moona said with a growl.

Alikira looked at her and just started in her eyes because she didn't know what to say and she just know that it would be hard for them to forgive and forget.  
" I hate when she does things like that, I was writing a story in fourth grade and she wrote the same subject and told the teacher that it was all her idea, I did nothing and I got in trouble for cheating . I am older one and she has been pushing my buttons for long enough and I are tired of it." Moona groaned.

"I know that she can be that way sometimes but she will come though." Alikira said but in her mind

Ha-ha I have done it the girls are done for! My plan has worked she is mine she will never trust Luna again!

Moona and Luna got farther and farther apart. Alikira was winning or at least that what she wanted to believe, she knows they would find something to help them become whole again as sisters. But why haven't they made up? She wonders they are usually fighting me by now.

Why Luna did you hurt me? She is a good friend like she was in the past. Moona wondered to herself. She is wonderful why you can't see that. You are so jealous of her! You think you have an instinct. But you don't. Come on Luna we both know that she is still the friend we know and love I know you can hear my thoughts, hear me out she has changed.

Luna then responded to Moona, She hasn't changed to me not now Moona look at what she has done to us! She is not our friend! She is never safe to be around. Please know that I can't trust her. She is rude, mean and thoughtless!

Luna listen to yourself she is our sister just we are sisters, she cares and she wants to be friends with us so we can reconnect just listen to me. She wants to make things right.

Alikira listened as the girl argued then she put her side of the story in:

Luna, Moona is right I am not trying to destroy you anymore I just want to be like we were when we were kids I want you to know that whatever happen to make me mean and evil I hated being under a dark magic spell by the witch that made me the way I was I want to make thing better.

_YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE YOU THEN YOU ARE CRAZY! THE THINGS YOU DID WERE UNFORGIVABLE, MOONA DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT SHE ALMOST KILLED YOUR BEST FRIENDS! _

_LUNA SHE IS MINE ONLY FRIEND SHE WAS OUR ONLY FRIEND! SHE IS TRYING TO MAKE EVERYTHING UP BUT YOU DON'T CARE YOU ONLY CARES ABOUT YOURSELF!_

After days with fighting one another they finally call a truce. For months the girls caught up Alikira. Then the most gruesome thing happens to them.

They were playing with Alikira's new kitten, Minx, and Moona started to smell something.

Chapter 6

"There is a fire somewhere near. She said as she stood up to see if there was smoke, and then she saw it. Luna we need to go now!" she realized it was their house on fire so they ran to it to see if it was. Finding out that there was nothing left not even their parents

Then a witness of the fire saw Moona and shouted "Help the murder is here! "

"When I find the murder I will kill them for what they did "Moona said with fire in her eyes.

The police came up to the witness to see who it was, and she pointed straight at Moona. The police came and started asking her questions then Office Sypes told her to come to the station tomorrow for more questioning. Luna then pulled her aside and started yelling at her, blaming her for the fire.

"MOONA HOW COULD YOU!" Luna shouted, "THEY WERE OUR PARENTS! "

Moona looked at her sister with rage, "You think I did it, we were just in the park when I smelled the smoke! Why would I kill my parents! I loved them! Why would I use my powers for evil?"

"You did when you were under Alikira's spell and you are the one who suppose to consume darkness." Luna looked at her.

"We just started talking again and meeting Alikira again for the first time in years and you think I would kill my own parents!" Moona looking at her angrily "So does this mean I need Alikira to back me up for a crime that my own flesh and blood is accusing me of!"

Alikira realized they had been gone for a while so she teleports her and Minx over there.

"I guess that is what you are going to do then. I hope she doesn't help you for once and you rot in jail for all I care!" Luna said with her stomping off.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS LUNA!" Moona shouted.

"Hey what was that about?" Alikira said as she walked to Moona.

"Luna just accused me for burning our house down and killing our parents! So did the witness, our next door neighbor Ms. Peaches who is in her 90s and only knows us, no one else because she lives in her house most days. My parents used to buy grocery so she didn't have to. Now I don't know what to do. Officer Sypes wants me in for questioning because I am the only suspect, and Luna can't be my alien because she is saying I did it!"

"I'll be you're on your side." Minx said.

Moona laughed "Sorry Minx I don't think they will hear you talk only the thr- I mean the two of us can."

Alikira said "She is right Minx I'll help. You have done so many things for me it is time to repay you."

Moona hugs them "Thank you so much, you will help keep me out of jail and not have a bad rep. "

Alikira replied "Who else is going to stand up for you, your sister won't she is against you."

Moona said with a tired and upset look "Please don't remind me, if you will excuse me I am very tired and would like to go home so I will see you tomorrow." As she said goodbye to Alikira and Minx she teleported to her bed and quickly changed to her nightgown and fell asleep with an empty stomach, which she didn't mind she was too tired to care.

The next morning she woke up at sunrise at the sound of sires. She got into the shower and then cooked breakfast. Then there was a bang at the door she look outside and saw that the sires were for her to wake up to there were two cop cars out front in her driveway along with that Luna's baby blue with ice crystals "painted on" Jeep.

That little witch I can't believe she did this to me. Moona thought blocking Luna to hear. Chrisa and her husband Jaden were sitting down in the living room.

She opened the door with bacon in her mouth, Office Sypes looked her.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Mrs. . .Davis but I need you to come to the Police station for questioning."

Jaden looked at her and said "Office, I know my wife she wouldn't do something like this!"

"But she is a suspect so she has to come in."

"Jaden, it is okay, I have a witness on where I was when the fire happens, no thanks to Luna I am a suspect." Moona replied.

Chrisa said "why is auntie want you in jail mom?"

"She thinks I killed your grandparents, my parents, why I don't know, Moona replied as she hugged Jaden and Chrisa whispering "Don't worry I will be back very soon." she kissed her husband and went with Office Sypes.

Moona then asked Office Sypes if she could call her witness before the trial began, He nodded and told her to also call herself a lawyer while she was at it.

"No need I have a degree in Law and teaching" she answered handing him her degrees.

"Smart young lady, you are. You will need that to help you get your incense to the judge. "Office Sypes said as he looked at the paperwork and drive her to the Courthouse.

"Do you believe me? On not being guilty? "Moona asked

"Yes I just doing my job on asking questions, I have seen your work on saving the city, why would you kill your parents? It doesn't make sense. I mean I seen other people do it because they were mistreated by their parents, but you weren't, or that's what my files say, Then your own sister accuses you, harsh." He said with a smile.

He believes an office he believes me... But my only sister doesn't , Why doesn't she ?

Moona thought as she smiled at Office Sypes.

"Why then do you have to take me in?" Moona asked.

"Like I said before it is my job." Office Sypes answered

"But what I don't understand why you trust me but my twin sister doesn't." Moona said.

"It is understandable I have a twin as well and he doesn't trust me at times too." Sypes replied.

"Wow the thought of Luna not trusting me, I thought I was the only one who knew the feeling." Moona said to Office Sypes.

"I know the feeling, trust me I have had it a lot." Sypes said.

"I just have to deal with it a lot. Like we were sisters but ever since Luna was a spoiled brat I have thought that she needs to stop trying to compete with everyone and stop getting upset whenever someone says what they feel and she gets cross and says how much her life suck and things like that. I got tired of even in Girl Scout she tries to outdo me in badges and it isn't supposed to be a competition. It just so stupid and she thinks she is only one with a hard life".

"I hate when she does things like that, I was writing a story in fourth grade and she wrote the same subject and told the teacher that it was all her idea, I did nothing and I got in trouble for cheating . I am older one and she has been pushing my buttons for long enough and I are tired of it." Moona said with a grim face.

"Wow, I thought my twin was bad." Sypes said

"Sometimes I wish I never had a twin," Moona sighed, as she said these words there was a flow of time and she went back to where it all started, Luna was her neighbor but she wasn't her twin and Moona didn't have any powers.

Moona heard voices, Luna's and Alikira's in her head. She woke up and she was in her house. She was told by Luna she had a seizure and passed out.

Chapter 5


End file.
